my fallen angle
by deadflame13
Summary: what happens when you mix an emo naurto with an overprotective garra and sasuke who just wants to help... for now. this is my first fanfiction be gentle. flamers will be hunted doun. boyxboy dont like dont read. m for later chapters yaoi in later chaptes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Naruto.

Naruto breathed slowly in and out as if to savor the feeling. He watched as if mesmerized by the crimson beginning to slowly flow down into the palm of his outstretched hand.

The silence of the room came as haunting reminders of just how alone he felt every day.

Suddenly their was a ear piercing noise "shit" he said. Placing the knife on his bed before running to the source of the offending noise witch was currently his alarm clock. turning it off he sighed relief only to open his eyes and see his blood now dripping onto the floor "shit again" he thought trying to remember how to remove blood from his carpet and failing miserably.

"damn I guess ill have to ask Garra when I get to school" now remembering a still bleeding cut he sighed again feeling again that he was going to be doing so _**a lot**_ more today.

Within 14 minutes his cut was cleaned and bandaged to his satisfaction. In another 5 min he was dressed. He ran out the door grabbing a cherry pop tart on the way.

Today (he was amazed to discover) he made it to the bus on time (witch wasn't normal for him at all). Naruto was never able to catch the bus before. He always ended up walking but was rarely ever late to class.

He smiled now thinking that today might actually go his way. Well other then the alarm clock interruption. He slowly climbed the steps of the bus wondering if his bandage was visible but continued to walk. Spotting Garra completely alone in his seat he smiled again and sat down. Garra being Garra smiled and they shared a glance that they both knew well, they deemed it the "lets see what their whispering about so we can blackmail them later glance".

Both people in the seat sat quietly listening to the whispers around them. They hear several people say "wow who's that". Some females say "he's really sexy". Just as he thinks "well girls I'm" when somebody interrupts them by saying "he looks like a fag".

Naruto glares and thinks "no" but then the person adds "maybe he's bi at least" and Naruto thinks "now ya got it" with a smile.

Garra seeing his reaction smiles knowingly. Then from the front of the bus they hear "do you think their going out" "what" "Garra and the new guy"

they both froze and Naruto turns to Garra and almost laughs at his now gagging comrade. "Hay Garra" Naruto says "yes" Garra replies as he sees the two motives in his eyes seeing that Garra under stands he says "hey Garra are there always such attractive people on this bus" giving a group of girls and one boy a wink.

Garra then says "thanks" Naruto punches him in the arm before saying "not you, ya ugly son of a bitch" "hey leave my dead mom out of this" he said pretending to be angry

"sadly I miss the bus and have to walk I'm always so tired at school" he said giving a what the girls deemed a sexy stretch.

Almost instantly they heard several girls and a couple of guys say loudly "hey if you need a ride to school I can drive you" and other such things.

Garra smirks knowing Naruto had met his goal on both counts: finding a ride and getting them to not think they were together "damn you're good at that" Naruto replies with a fake smile and a small bow.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see a girl in the seat behind him in a vary quit gentile voice she seed "um … if … y-you … n-n-need a r-ride I can d-drive you to school … if you want."

He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or trying to get the girls in front of his seat to stop arguing (he thought their names where Sakura and Ino) or if she was on the verge of a nose bleed so he decided to take pity on her after all she is kind of quit.

He easily said "yes. Id love to. Thank you so much … ill see you later then?" the girls in front immediately stopped in the realization that their chance had been taken.

Naruto smiled at their childishness before turning back to see she had passed out "umm … is she ok" "ya" said the boy next to her "she fainted, my guess from embarrassment and internal nose bleed" "Kay" was all that was said before the bus stopped and started off.


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer: I do not own naruto ... sadley

hello lovers! (decided id call my readers that) im so sorry for the long whate but alot hapened to keep me from posting. my bata moved away and i cant reley git to onley that but i started having savire pain and ended up having to have sergerey and i have to have another one in literaley a fue days im sorry, i know thats relley no excuse for me to keep you waiting i shuld have posted eneyway, but i do have some good news i have completed writing up to chapter 7 and will try to post weekley or as soon as i can, but with my bata far away, school starting and my cerent health i dont know if that will be posable.

i miss my bata *crying*

oh and one last thing ... sorry. ok this storey is told in moltiple ways most commen will be therd person(like the first chapter) and first person (like this chapter) however im writing as thim reflecting or writing doun what has happened after the storey ends. this it my first fanfiction so pleses tell me if this dosent flow well i want to hear your thouts jist not your haterid ok os far so unbetad on this chapter

start chapter (beta will fix it soon) sasuke

"danmit itachi" I yell what seems to be becoming ny normal battle cry in the mornings "stop messing with my fucking alarm clock!"as I ran doun the stairs skiping at least 5 on my way to the kitchen in hopes of breckfist.

I was alredey runing late. I looked around entill I spoted somthing that made me even more angrey... if posible. itachi was eating a bagle, and mine had been disapering latley."whairs my bagle" itachi barley glanced up and asked "what bagle?". "my bagle, the last bagle, the one I told you spacifickley not to eat". "oh ... I ate it." thin the bastered smerked he smerked. this I wouldent let him git away with.

I thout for a minite befor letting my own smerk apear "oh thats to bad cuzz i spit on it and evreything to ceep you from tuching it."I sead in my best faked inocence voice. whith out hesatation he started to gag and i took the opertunitey to run from the room grabing a cinamin poptart on the way. the gaging noises grew louder as i exited the house and I smiled slitley knowing today was infact going to be a good day.

it took five minites of nonstop runing but I was finaley at the bus stop with 7 minites left befor the bus came came. I bent to hold my nease and brace myself whail ceching my breth. whin I finaley cout my breth i looked up onley to have it tacken from me yet agin as I see the most beautiful crecher I've ever seen... he. was. amazing.

he was wairing all black other thin the red checkerbord pattern on his pants pockits and the silver chane that hung doun froin his rite hip and the band logo on his tshert (my cem i think but i wasent relley paying atinchen to whats 'on' his shert). he was slitley tan but the black made him look pailer somehow, i could see he was slitley toned but not to much ,he had blond hair that spicked in all directions giving it an almost gravitey defiying look macking me wonder what it looked like messed up, he had amazingley blue eiys that seemed like thay could convay evrey thout. thin I sall somthing trueley amazing ... his smile.

somwhair in the back of my mind two things where going on one:my mind was trying to diside wether to be playing angles singing or hevey mettle or both ... yep. bad. ass.

two i was wandering whin the hell i develuped rapter vishen to see him in such dedail from so far away.

i relized i must have been stairing for a fue minites (even thou it felt like seconts)as the buss pulled up and he started up the stairs. i ran to cech up. folowing him like a lost dog (even thou id never edmit it) and wached his hips move as he climbed the steps (wouldent edmit that ither ...nope)i was almost to the last step still waching him walk and i ... i kinda forgot it was thair intierley and triped sliding all the way back doun the steps(still not edmiting eneything)

"are you alrite?" the bus driver sead in fake worrey i finaley remimbered myself and jist replyed "hn" "good" the buss driver sead befor terning in his seat "sasuke has decided to walk today"he smiled eviley at me befor saying "have a nice day, oh... and tell your brother i sead hi for me" befor the dores shut and the buss speed of."damnit" the buss driver had done that sence itachi sleeped with him i think itachi dose this shit on perpous "im gunna kill him"i sead.

on a seprite note hew was that boy i remimber seeing him somewair but wair... i dont have eney classes with him...the n.s.p.! duh! the n.s.p. has been in our school aslong as i can remimber. all new students have to go throu three munths of n.s.p. befor thair put in reguler class's the school can asess whair thay are and cech thim up to whair thay need to be. ive seen him on the n.s.p. oners bord if im not mistacken. whate he gits placed today. I hope hes in my classes.

thin I relize i was jist standing thair and let out a string of cerses i wasent even awair i could produce i ran to school mind wondering and ignoring all trafic signuls (i may have almost been run over five times but it was worth it) I got to class with three minites to spair not that it relley maddered as long as i got to school on time.

you see our teacher was always ... holey shit! hes actuley hear on time! well thats new. the rest of the class was in jist as much shock as i soon all the silence gaveway to wispers of why and posible solutinons ranging from "the principle thretened to fire him" to "he lost his cpoey of the porn he normaley reads and wanted ancers" to "he quite his night life as a porn star" as the thereys got wileder the class grew louder and wispering terned to yelling ten minites later some of the others where screeming thair theries over evreyone elss. at this point i gess kakashi had herd enofe "ok settle doun"to bad no one had herd him over thimselfs "shut up"he tryed louder ... still nothing "ok shut the fuck up or elss" he yelled. now that got thair atinchen no one knew what he mint by or elss but none of us wanted to find out "ok now listen up we have a n.s.p. grad meating today evreyone elss alredey left, so go, to the gym, now."none of us had seen him angrey befor so to be onist ... we ran like hell.

intill we got to the gym we kept runing. sadley we ended up the class closest to the stage. normaley this wouldent be a bad thing but in n.s.p. grad meatings its a tradishen to throu food at the 'new kid' so oveisley most of the food throne from the back of the room and afue other kids with bad arms or ames food would end up on thouse in the front row. "ok its time for you to meat the new studint" was all she sead befor food and rocks were poised to throw but befor principle tsunade was abale to intrduce him the boy from erleyer walked on stage.

i herd tsunade mumble somthing about her not being done. thin a secont later he grabed the mic from her and sead "sorry i always thout these things were boring so i wanted to speed it up,my name is naruto uzumaki this is my last day at n.s.p. and i was told i had to pick someone to show me around..."(wow even his voice was amazing i know he was jist tlking but still ) he looked back for comframation tsunade looked dum founded but noded a yes and sayind"um yes your sopost to pick someone that has all your classes"

before pulling a peace of paper from her pockit and handing it to him but without even rglancing at it he sead "i pick gaara" she looked doun at the note and staired at it in disbelife before saying "ok".

I sall gaara stand from 3 seets away and walk on stage. I inhailed sharpley thay both looked so difrent but almost simaler like thay jist fit together perfictley. it was like thair was this unbeliveable intincitey like jist being close made a difrence.

wispers once agin riped throu the croud and i felt my heart drop entill naruto sead "so bro whats up?"

gaara replide with a slite smile and without missing a beat "same shit difrent day .. you?"

naruto ancered hapaley "difrent shit same day"

the wispering passed as if wating for somthing "how miney wold you bet think were going out?" naruto asked asif we dident heair "no ideia but wakeup call i cant stand your ass half the time" "gess thats why were frinds isent it smart ass"... good jist frinds i feel a breth I dident even know id been holding relice. thin i relized somthing and i was exited reley exited gaaras in all of my class's ... that meanes so is naruto, he also has the same bus stop as me! that meanes from the time he's out of his house to the time he's back home be with him!

i blush at my own thouts and mintaley smack myself for my stalkerish thoughts. now to form a plan i have to be his frind atleast, at least.

chapter edn ... revue please


End file.
